


And if this was a fairy tale, then she's Crowley's Momma queen!

by casE5pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, M/M, Memory Charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casE5pie/pseuds/casE5pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Destiel! Fairy Tale AU! This is the first  Destiel I ever wrote, I hope you'll love it! Dean and Castiel, and Dean and Crowley relation, but it's mostly Dean and Cas! :D </p><p>Crowley wants Dean badly, but he can't have him, 'coz of Dean and Castiel share a strong Profound bond. So he tells his Mother Rowena to put a spell on Dean, so that Crowley can have Dean for himself. She does it, as she wants him to be not be invested in the Throne. She wanted to rule it all by herself. But her spells never go well in an order, but will this be the perfect spell she ever casted?</p><p>READ IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if this was a fairy tale, then she's Crowley's Momma queen!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the title is even related to the story, but, it makes a little bit of sense, so DON'T JUDGE ME!

And if this was a fairy tale, then she's Crowley's Momma queen!

 

 

Crowley wants to marry Dean Winchester. He can't, since Castiel, his old friend being in love with Dean! But when Crowley wants to express his love to Dean, he just can't, he cries his heart out. And being a mother, Momma queen aka Rowena can't see him like that!

 

"You will find someone nice, someone worthy for you, Fergus!" She tells him, as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and hug him tight.

 

"But, none of them will be Dean! Will you give me some spell?" Crowley snorts.

 

That's when it hits Rowena, if Crowley will be more invested in Dean Winchester, She can get all the powers of the Hell of Throne which gives her entire family powers, and she can be strong again, but bait her own son? well he wants it, and he will be happy! after quick thinking, she just says

 

"Fergus, you know the consequences of this, right? I give you spell, and you use it on Dean, but every spell can be broken, and in this case, the power of true love can, you still want me to cast it?"

 

"Yes mother, YES! I'll send Castiel to some place away from for our kingdom for some work, and on his way home back, i'll make sure he can't come back." Crowley whips his eyes, he knows how much it hurts him to be betray his best friend Castiel. A loyal friend, who saved his life on multiple occasions.

 

"That's your call Fergus, do it well" So she just gives him magical spell, to make Dean his!

 

Naa.!!! Her spell NEVER works!

 

So Crowley uses it on Dean.

 

Dean considers Crowley as his Lover and in quite a time only, they have a sweet home in meadows. Crowley hardly considers looking out for his kingdom, he got the news from his knights as they have taken care of Castiel and he is all ready to live with Dean.

 

Every morning, Crowley would wake up, and go around his kingdom for a walk. He just felt closer to his humanity and cared more of his people and more importantly about Dean Winchester.

 

Dean and Crowley had an routine, Crowley would go to see his people and Dean would wake up go out to collect wood for fire, by the time Crowley is back he would serve his king with lovely breakfast. This was the routine.

 

And that's when Crowley thought it was an happy ending,

 

Cas showed up with an angel blade!

 

As a routine Dean was about to step out of the house.

 

A pause for a moment, Dean would see him, as he was going to cut the wood for the campfire, and Cas approached him with angel knife...

 

The staring eye sex begins...

 

Cas says, not breaking a eye contact "Hello, Dean" with his usual tone!

Dean looked confused! Had no Idea who this man was! 'coz the spell Rowena gave was forgetting Cas forever spell!

 

Dean says "do I know you mister?" as politely as he can!

 

"As long as I can live" Cas said with a shred of tear in his eye, and he kind of blamed it on the wind!

Cas came near to Dean, not breaking the eye contact,

 

"Dean, I'm Castiel, the angel of the lord" Dean somehow knew he heard those words somewhere, but don't know where He could just nod at the guy in the trench coat.

 

"Remember the time, I saved you, and your brother? Remember the time I drank whole liquor store? Remember the time when you I left my family for you?" Cas was saying it again and again and again.

 

Dean got it all wrong, why is he saying such words, which are ripping his heat out?

 

Why???

 

He could see a single man tear on his cheeks, he didn't mind to wipe it off, but Cas did it for him. Cas was looking at Dean, as he was his last living soul, his love of the life, the Man for him he left his entire family, his brother and sisters, he went against his dad, for this man!

 

"why would you do that?" Dean asked, in cry full tone, looking at Cas, as he wiped his tear off.

 

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and Saved you from getting lost in your life" and Cas had no idea why he said that!

 

But dean knew he heard those words, before... Curious, about to cry Dean, heart filled with emotions, broke the eye contact for a moment, and saw the bare land with moving grass.

 

"NO!" He snaps "There's something more you're not telling me!" he said.

 

 

Cas could use his magic, as he belong to the royal house of haven, where they were granted magic by the God himself. But he wanted Dean to know Cas even though he's under the spell! That's what Love meant for Cas.

 

"no i'm not," Cas said in a steady tone, not at all breaking the eye contact.

And continued, "the time, when we would stare at each other as long as we can, your brother won't even mind us"

 

Dean Started to cry apart. Because all these feelings, all these memories, he knows he lived them not with Cas, but with Crowley. He was thinking the person he had all those memories was Crowley, in fact Crowley was his about to be husband.

 

But somehow he knew, there's not a single thing right with Crowley, Not a single thing!

 

He can't make figure out, who's who! Who's correct? Who's My love?!? But he got, all the Correct, Lovable vibes from this guy in trench coat.

 

"Just cut the crap already!" Dean said, frustrated, he threw the ax in his hand somewhere near the tree.

 

He got tears in his eyes, the blue eyes of Cas, met for the Last time to green eyes of Dean. and the only thing Dean would do is, grab Castiel from the back, pull him towards him kiss him hard as he can! Kiss him passionately as he can!

 

And that's it! That's when the curse broke, The kiss of true love! dean got all the his memories back!

 

Cas was sure, his love is not bound by some spell!

 

"I love you" Dean mumbled under the kiss, He could sense Cas smiling under it, He got his Dean back, the Man he loved whole hearty.

"I love you too!" He pulled back a bit make an eye contact with Dean, those eyes were beautiful, Dean was beautiful, and he loved it. He could just pull Dean into another beautiful kiss.

 

The End!

 

So in shorter version, next! Crowley came, saw dean and Cas kissing, got hurt, went back crying to some bar, met Sammy, Sammy and Crowley fell in love, and everyone lived happily ever after So left Momma Queen, who is happy too, 'coz all she wanted to rule The Throne hell on her own, she got that, as Crowley lived with giant Moose!

 

The REALLY End!!!

 

\---Captain T---

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all loved it, and by the ships in this chapter you must be knowing that I'm a Multiple Shipper!  
> My friends call me Captain T, and I would like to writing Destiel by that name onward.  
> Thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> XOXO  
> T!
> 
> p.s. Sorry Mom!


End file.
